


FOUND: MAINTENANCE LOGS

by vivaciousWordsmith



Series: Various Ghosts in a Lot of Machines [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Gen, Intermediate Work, Loosely based on FNAF, epistle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaciousWordsmith/pseuds/vivaciousWordsmith
Summary: If you are reading this, you are the Lead Engineer of RTE, Inc, and are acting out your orders in the event of a Code Violet situation. In that case, the paper copies of the logs are to be destroyed, the computer system expunged, and the room containing both sealed off from public and employee access. You will receive payment upon confirmation that the information is permanently inaccessible. Should you in any way violate our Privacy Agreement as outlined in your employee contract and refrain from destroying any or all of the logs, there will be dire consequences.Do not let this information reach the press.Sincerely,Michael BurnsCEO, RTE INC





	FOUND: MAINTENANCE LOGS

**MAINTENANCE LOG #153091206**

**DATE: 12-07-80**

**ANIMATRONIC CLASSIFICATION: “RYAN”**

Animatronic refused shutdown command during planned maintenance routines. Upon manual shutdown, animatronic reactivated itself and purportedly stated “Please stop doing that.” Upon second attempt at manual shutdown, animatronic became aggressive towards engineers.

 **RECOMMENDATION:** Full wipe of animatronic CPU

* * *

 

**MAINTENANCE LOG #153091213**

**DATE: 01-13-81**

**ANIMATRONIC CLASSIFICATION: “RYAN”**

Animatronic refuses to follow programmed stage routines. Upon questioning, animatronic purportedly said “I want to try something new.” Upon further questioning, animatronic refused to speak.

 **RECOMMENDATION:** Reinstallation of stage protocol programming following full wipe of animatronic CPU

* * *

 

**MAINTENANCE LOG #153091235**

**DATE: 02-08-81**

**ANIMATRONIC CLASSIFICATION: “GAVIN”**

Animatronic suffered severe damage to all four limbs, plus tearing of poly-skin on right side, following a sharp dive off the main stage. Upon questioning, animatronic claimed it didn’t know why it had attempted the dive, though it followed this claim by purportedly saying “Michael pushed me.”

 **RECOMMENDATION:** Reparation of broken limbs and skin, full reinstallation of logic protocols, full reinstallation of causality protocols, inspection of animatronic classified “MICHAEL”’s CPU

* * *

 

**MAINTENANCE LOG #153091249**

**DATE: 05-12-81**

**ANIMATRONIC CLASSIFICATION: “RYAN”**

Animatronic refuses to respond to any verbal command given by registered superiors and engineers. Engineers claim animatronic “simply stares” upon being given commands, and at one point purportedly said, “But I don’t want to do that.” Animatronic also leaves stage during preprogrammed performances despite past reprogramming.

 **RECOMMENDATION:** Full wipe of animatronic CPU

* * *

 

**MAINTENANCE LOG #153091302**

**DATE: 09-25-82**

**ANIMATRONIC CLASSIFICATION: “MICHAEL”**

Animatronic uses foul language while on stage despite propriety protocols. Upon questioning, animatronic purportedly told engineers to “F**k off” and “I’ll speak however the f**k I want to speak.” Animatronic then made rude gesture toward engineers.

 **RECOMMENDATION:** Recall of animatronic followed by reinstallation of propriety protocols, installation of profanity filter

* * *

 

**MAINTENANCE LOG #153091405**

**DATE: 03-31-84**

**ANIMATRONIC CLASSIFICATION: “JACK”**

Animatronic suffering from voice box and internal hardware damage after ingestion of pizza, soda, cake and other consumables. Animatronic remained convinced of its ability to eat despite its inability to speak or move its arms.

 **RECOMMENDATION:** Recall of animatronic followed by reinstallation of voice box and other damaged hardware, reinstallation of propriety protocols, installation of robotic awareness protocols

* * *

 

**MAINTENANCE LOG #153091584**

**DATE: 07-07-86**

**ANIMATRONIC CLASSIFICATION: “GEOFF”**

Animatronic unresponsive after stage show and had to be connected to external power supply in order to reactivate it. Upon questioning and internal investigation, discovered trace amounts of alcohol corroding animatronic’s internal power supply. Animatronic purportedly said, “Welp. Won’t be doing that again. Ever.”

 **RECOMMENDATION:** Recall of animatronic followed by reconstruction of internal mechanisms, reinstallation of propriety protocols, installation of robotic awareness protocols

* * *

 

**MAINTENANCE LOG #153091615**

**DATE: 09-29-87**

**ANIMATRONIC CLASSIFICATION: “RYAN”**

Animatronic refuses to release children to their parents and guardians upon request. Several reports claim feigned ignorance, feigned deafness, feigned lack of understanding of the English language, and outright hostility. Further inspection has shown an unwillingness to leave children alone with adults.

 **RECOMMENDATION:** Full wipe of animatronic CPU, reinstallation of propriety protocols, restriction program for animatronic AI

* * *

 

**MAINTENANCE LOG #153091814**

**DATE: 11-11-91**

**ANIMATRONIC CLASSIFICATION: “MICHAEL”**

Animatronic angers easily and often responds to negative situations by chasing offenders around threatening to “kill” them. Profanity filter appears nonfunctional.

 **RECOMMENDATION:** Reinstallation of profanity filter, restriction program for animatronic AI

* * *

 

**MAINTENANCE LOG #153091999**

**DATE: 06-31-93**

**ANIMATRONIC CLASSIFICATION: “GEOFF” “JACK” “RYAN”**

Animatronics use foul language while on stage and while talking to adult patrons. Unknown at this time whether or not it was obtained from “MICHAEL” animatronic. Usage of foul language has been restricted several times, but seems to have no effect.

 **RECOMMENDATION:** Installation of profanity filter, reinstallation of propriety protocols

* * *

 

**MAINTENANCE LOG #153092160**

**DATE: 12-06-95**

**ANIMATRONIC CLASSIFICATION: “RYAN”**

Animatronic has [REDACTED BY ORDER OF RT ENTERTAINMENT, INC] an adult patron of AH Arcade and Pizzeria. Animatronic was found near [REDACTED] and held a child in his arms. Animatronic remained aggressive and refused to release child, upon which animatronic received severe electric shocks.

 **RECOMMENDATION:** Recall of animatronic from show lineup, full investigation of animatronic hardware and software

* * *

 

**MAINTENANCE LOG #153092161**

**DATE: 12-07-95**

**ANIMATRONIC CLASSIFICATION: “RYAN”**

[REDACTED BY ORDER OF RT ENTERTAINMENT, INC]

 **RECOMMENDATION:** Full reconstruction of animatronic CPU, destruction of dysfunctional CPU

* * *

 

**MAINTENANCE LOG #153092164**

**DATE: 12-15-95**

**ANIMATRONIC CLASSIFICATION: “RYAN”**

[REDACTED BY ORDER OF RT ENTERTAINMENT, INC]

 **RECOMMENDATION:** Complete disassembly of animatronic hardware

* * *

 

**MAINTENANCE LOG #153092165**

**DATE: 12-17-95**

**ANIMATRONIC CLASSIFICATION: “RYAN”**

All attempted repairs on animatronic CPU, software and hardware have failed. Animatronic remains extremely hostile towards adults. Electroshock coercion solely deters animatronic from attacking.

 **RECOMMENDATION:** Animatronic MUST be fully destroyed. I repeat, DESTROY THE RYAN ANIMATRONIC.

* * *

 

**MAINTENANCE LOG #153092169**

**DATE: 01-01-96**

**ANIMATRONIC CLASSIFICATION: “GEOFF” “JACK” “MICHAEL” “GAVIN”**

Animatronics act erratic on stage and refuse to follow scripts. All animatronics become hostile around adults. Upon questioning, animatronics would only say “He’s in the walls” on loop. Reprogramming attempts have not fixed the issue.

 **RECOMMENDATION:** Complete wipe of animatronics’ CPU, reinstallation of all protocols, wipe all instances of animatronic classified “RYAN”

* * *

 

**MAINTENANCE LOG #153092175**

**DATE: 02-02-96**

**ANIMATRONIC CLASSIFICATION: “GAVIN”**

Animatronic refuses to exit designated area during programmed events. Upon questioning, animatronic said “It’s safe in here” and continued to refuse to leave his area. Electroshock coercion unsuccessful in forcing animatronic outside.

 **RECOMMENDATION:** Recall and decommissioning of animatronic from show lineup

* * *

 

**MAINTENANCE LOG #153092176**

**DATE: 02-04-96**

**ANIMATRONIC CLASSIFICATION: “GEOFF” “JACK” “MICHAEL”**

Animatronics remain hostile toward adult guests while on arcade floor and act erratic upon interaction. After inspection, animatronics have been deemed unfit for intrapersonal interaction.

 **RECOMMENDATION:** Deactivation of daytime wandering activities, deactivation of animatronic AI during active restaurant hours, restraining programs placed on all animatronics


End file.
